The Beginning to The End
by she-who-waits-in-darkness
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome and this time she doesnt come back. Where did Kagome go and who is this new Lady of the West that is taking over? Why does it seem like she wants the Sanzo group so much? All of these questions and more will be answered if you read
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning to The End

"talking" ~Telepathy~ ^demon language^ *Himaru talking*

*******With Inuyasha & The Gang********

"Inuyasha how could you do that to her?" Miroku asks fed up with him.

Nodding her head in anger Sango agrees "Yes, Kagome has always been there for you! Even after Kikyo tried to kill you!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you guys damn it! I love Kikyo not Kagome and we all know that and besides Kikyo is a better miko anyway! She's more powerful, beautiful, and skilled than Kagome." Inuyasha growls in annoyance.

Coming from the shadows Kikyo laughs softly at the others as she makes her presence known "You idiots should have realized that Inuyashas' love for me is stronger than his mere crush on my silly reincarnation."

"Shut-up you evil clay pot!" Shippo growls angry at her mere presence. Before turning to leave the group "I'm leaving to go with Kagome! I will not stay with the likes of you!" he yells.

"Wait Shippo!" Sango yells after him as he disappears into the wild trees of Inuyasha Forest. Turning on Inuyasha she growls out "Now see what you've done! You've chased away the only person who loved you for who you were and not who they wanted you to be!"

*******With Kagome in Inuyasha Forest*******

On her knees in the clearing a young girl sat starring up at the stars as tears slowly fall down her face. "Why can no one love me for me?" She cries out in anguish.

~You could just join with me. Than I would love you for who you are.~ a strange voice calls out softly.

"Who's there?" the girl gasps pulling out her arrows in a warning gesture.

~I am that which many fear and many worship.~ The voice answers softly. ~I am the very dormant part of your soul that has been waiting to be released. I am what makes sure you survive every time THAT MUTT fucks up.!~ the voice adds with a growl.

"You? Why? Why would you save me I'm just a lowly little wannabe miko?" she asks softly.

~No that is what that bastard Inuyasha taught you!~ the voice growls.

"So what or who exactly are you?" Kagome questions softly.

~I am Himaru. The goddess of Chaos and Destruction I have waited so long for one like you. Someone completely pure to lose their heart to betrayal by a youkai they trusted. You have to hand it to the kami they sure did think of a rare condition for me to be reborn in.~ Himaru sighs as she explains what she is.

"You were waiting inside me for this to happen?" Kagome growls in anger and annoyance.

~No you misunderstood I am reborn into a single pure maiden every 50 or so years only am I allowed to surface if the maiden faces the ultimate betrayal by a youkai it matters not if they are only a hanyou as long as have enough to be considered to be part youkai in some way by the person betrayed.~ Himaru explains softly ~Honestly I am sorry for you out of all of the souls I have seen you have been the purest and you have also been the kindest to anyone you may have met. If you so desire I have a solution for you.~ she offers quietly.

"What are you suggesting?" Kagome asks softly. "I cannot say I am not willing to consider any offers you may toss my way."

~ I offer that we combine souls. You would become a full blooded youkai but you would retain your powers of a miko. You would become a demigod in the eyes of many. The only condition would be that you would need to train for a two years under my tutelage and of course your little kit over there can come also I will train him also if you allow it then you would have the power needed to destroy those annoying hanyou yourself.~ She says after a pause.

"How is it I can hear you?" Kagome asks softly as she turns and gestures to Shippo to come closer.

~I found a loop-hole in their stupid curse.~ Himaru giggles childishly.

"You're a strange goddess of chaos." Kagome laughs as she turns her attention to Shippo, " Shippo I will be leaving for a few years to become a demigod in short I could say. I would like to know if you would like to train with me?" she says with a scary smirk.

"I would follow you anywhere Kagome. You are my onna." Shippo answers softly. "I have honor unlike that mutt Inuyasha."

Smiling Kagome's eyes change color slowly the pupils become blood red * Hello pet I am Himaru the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction would you like to become my right hand also known as Mayhem?* she greets him softly.

"I would be honored if you would allow me that title." Shippo says bowing down on one knee.

*Than lets go Kitsune we have a lot of work to do and Kagome will have to rest after we bond.* Himaru says walking away and disappearing in the mist.

After they disappeared into the mist a figure emerged clad in a noble demons attire as was fitting of Lord Sesshomaru. "Hmmm seems like that child has some value after all." he whispers to himself.

AU...

Me: "Sooooo... how do you like it it's kinda a work in progress I am trying to remember this story I made in high school with some friends of mine but it's hard when the original material was thrown away... Anyway if you would like to be my beta let me know cause I have 4 other stories in the works at the moment.."

Cranky Muse: ( yea right more like 20)

Me: "Shut up Cranky before I send Hyper on you"

Hyper Muse: * I don't wanna she likes to tie me up like Kinky does!"

Me: "But you know you like it..."

Hyper Muse: * That's not the point!*

Me: " Anyway if you wanna be my beta let me know by messaging me thanks and R&R please!

Evil Muse: ^ OR ELSE^

Me: " Didn't I lock you in a closet?"

Evil Muse: ^ You thought that could hold me? 0.o?^

Me: "Guess not... sigh..."

Also Miko: Priestess

Hanyou: Half-demon

Youkai: Demon

Kitsune: Fox demon

Onna: Mother


	2. Of Rituals and Healing

_**Of Rituals and Healing**_

"Regular talking" ~Telepathy~ *Himaru talking* ^ Demon language^

AU Note: Ok I will be doing my best to get Kagome to The right era that the Sanzo group is in but it will take luck and work so please be patient with me. I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are ones I missed sorry.

*******With Kagome*******

"So how do we go about doing this ritual to combine us?" Kagome asks softly.

Laughing softly Himaru says *We will combine souls all I require is for you to trust me and go to sleep. While you lie sleeping I will begin the process of combining our souls we will still be two separate beings we will just have the same soul. I will in essence be your inner demon.* she says with a dark grin.

"If that is what I must do then I think I can do that because in a way we are already bonded in one way or another and I trust you on some level because you saved my life more than once." she answer after pausing to think for a moment.

"Do I need to do something?" Shippo asks after a moment of uncertainty. "Do you need anything done before you do the ritual?"

Shaking her head no Himaru sighs softly *We have many obstacles ahead of us that we will conquer after this no it is time to **sleep**.* she announces as Kagome falls forward onto a soft bed in a deep slumber. "Soon Kagome you will be reborn as you were meant to be and we shall find our Golden Son." Himaru sighs as the process begins.

******To the East******

"Agh!" a young kid yells sitting up quickly as his dark golden brown hair sticks to his face. "Sanzo!" he calls out to the dark.

"Goku what are you yelling for?" A calm voice answers back softly as a ball of chi floats into the air near him. At the boys silence he tries again, "Goku are you ok?"

"Ouy! Monkey answer the damn question you baka!" Another guy snaps his long red hair held back by a bandanna.

"Where's' Sanzo? I need Sanzo. He's not here what are we going to do she's angry with me so angry." Goku begins to mutter to himself his golden eyes going wide as his pupils dilate.

"Hakkai! What do we do and where the hell DID Sanzo go?" The red headed guy yells becoming scared by Gokus' rambles.

"Gojyo you have to calm down. I need you to find Sanzo and bring him back here I think Goku is about to take off his diadem and neither one of us can match him then." Hakkai tells him quickly as he slowly moves closer to go to gauge his mental state. Turning as Gojyo leaves he mutters to himself, "What did you see that upset you so?"

"My onee-chan is so angry. She has been betrayed by the half breed and unleashing Her." Goku answers softly looking straight ahead. "But we won't see her for a while. she has to travel through the well." once that was said Goku collapses on his side in a deep slumber.

"Hakkai what we have heard needs to never be repeated unless I say so. The Kami called me away to speak about this possibility." A monk says from the door. "They just now told me that it is possible that Goku or rather the Seiten Taisei has a older sister that was also punished and she was said to be somewhere they could not reach one another."

"Sanzo does this mean that we have an extra duty now?" Hakkai asks curiously. "I can tell that this involves the Kami no matter how you look at it."

"I think that this is only the beginning of the end." Sanzo says his violet eyes shinning darkly under the moon light.

*******6 Days Later Back in the Feudal Era*******

"Uhhhhhhh…." Kagome groans holding her head softly. "My head hurts… Damn why did you have to attack my mind in such a brutal fashion you crazy woman?."

Suddenly Shippo bolts forward hugging her in pure happiness. "You're ok!" he shouts "You're ok!"

"Yes Shippo I am, now what have you been doing since I've been sleeping?" Kagome asks curiously.

"Nothing much I've bonded to Himaru so I can now be Chaos all you need is Mischeif, and your 7 Deadly Sin Generals." he says softly looking her over "That way you cannot be defeated!"

*Kagome you need a new name.* Himaru states taking the form of a black fox with purple tipped ears. *You will become a mighty huntress I think you need a name befitting of one."

" How about Kurushimi?" Shippo asks.

" I like that it sounds strong and powerful" Himaru says excitedly as they all smile in happiness.

" I will take it now I believe that I should let out my youkai's form. She says softly " She will be easier to work with if we all will work together."

^You are a funny one, not many other full blooded youkai's will allow their more baser nature to be out or actually speak with it.^ Her inner youkai's says softly.

^I am not normal under any pretense.^ Kagome (now Kurushimi) tells it with a laugh.

^So how about it we all work together to kill both hanyou and rid the world of their filthy presence?^ Himaru asks their present group with a foxy grin.

"Agreed !" is the single answer she receives as the others plot the Inuyasha's demise.

**********************6 Months Later************************

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yells scared as a demon centipede chases her.

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" he calls as he tears the demon apart. "Kikyo are you alright?" he asks her softly.

"Yes, I am but why is he chasing me?" she asks confused "Most demons know I no longer have the jewel because Naraku stole it from me."

"Your time…. has come half-breed…. you and your bitch will die!….. So says the… Lady of the… Moon." the centipede calls out on its' last dieing breath.

"What do they mean 'The Lady of the Moon?' " Kikyo ponders aloud "Who could want us dead after all this time?"

"Do you think it's Kagome?" Inuyasha asks slightly afraid. "I mean she was pretty pissed when I choose you over her." he adds softly.

"There is no way that sniveling brat ever got the guts to go demon on you after all she did 'love' you." Kikyo snorts in amusement.

"I don't know Kikyo I mean you tried to kill me when you thought I betrayed you without even listening to the truth I tried to tell you." he adds as she glares at him in anger.

"That was the past Inuyasha! I have grown as a woman since than and she doesn't have the strength that I have!" Kikyo growls angry at being reminded of her mistakes.

"Fine whatever we killed the demon so there is nothing else to worry about. It doesn't matter anyway cause Sango and Miroku have disappeared and no one has heard from them not even Kaede so it's just us." Inuyasha finishes calming her down slowly.

***************Elsewhere*************

"Kurushimi! Wait damnit gezz what's the hurry?" Shippo calls out as he rushes behind her when suddenly a silver blur sweeps by him. "Ohhh shit! It's Sesshomaru-sama…. what do I do?" he growls to himself panicking.

"Go away Sesshomaru!" Kurushmi growls pissed off as his poison fang flies by her face. "I will not mate with you so stop chasing me you are not worthy of my body my inner youkai and I both agree on this and if you mark us we shall kill you and die after!" she snaps causing him to freeze up her once brown eyes now a raging violet.

"You would kill yourself in order to stay unmated to me?" he asks softly a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry but we can not be together. I have a mission to fulfill and you would only cause me problems as my mate." she explains in a hard tone, her long black hair in its' high ponytail swings to cover her face showing off hidden red highlight . "That is the hand fate dealt me and besides..." she adds with a smirk flashing her fangs at him. "You used to hate me I don't see why it has to change now." disappearing from view she is gone.

"Damnit!" Sesshomaru snarls shoving his fist through a tree. "Why won't she mate with me? Why is she the female destined for me? How is it that any female other than her would die for this chance, and she would die to ensure it never happens?"

"It's because you are trying to force her you treat her as Inuyasha did and she is now a pureblood a Taiyoukai just like you in her own rights." Shippo says announcing his presence from above him.

"What are you talking about Kit?" Sesshomaru growls.

"If you want her, you have to earn her respect and trust. You cannot just show up and demand she mate with you. None of her three sides will accept you if you keep going this route." he says quietly shaking his head his hair done in a low ponytail with his bangs shadowing his eyes auburn trails running their course down his hair.

"Why are you giving me this information?" He questions suspiciously.

"Because I know you are her mate and she will not survive forever without you, but she will die before mating with you at this rate. She is my Onna and I will not let you be the reason she dies!" Shippo snaps angrily hoping down from his branch to stand in front of him. "If you are the reason she dies Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the West I will not stop my rampage until you die by my hands. As Shippo ne Chaos the 1st in command of her army!" he growls staring Sesshomaru in the eyes his glowing an unnatural emerald green.

"And what is that supposed to mean to me young one?" Sesshomaru growls drawing tokijin.

"It means that I am not as weak as I seem." Shippo responds disappearing just as Kurushimi did not too long ago "Oh and if you threaten me again you will lose your other arm" his voice growls as a gust of wind blows by.

AU...

Me: Hi there again so how is the second chapter so far?

Hyper Muse: * I thought it was good*

Cranky: (Suck-up)

Me: "Don't start this again!"

Evil: ^So anyone else think this story needs some killing in it?^

Me: "I'm gettin there Evil gezz! Anyway thanks for reading!"

ALL OF US % R&R PLEASE...

Evil: ^OR ELSE^


	3. Where Miss Muffet Visits the Spider

Chapter 3: Where Miss Muffet Visits the Spider

"Regular talking" ~Telepathy~ *Himaru talking* ^ Demon language^

*******Outside a Barrier in the Mountains********

"Naraku come out come out wherever you are." Kurushimi calls to him in a sing song voice. As she playfully skips a rock across the pond. "Come out and play with me. I have a job for you..."

"Who are you and how do you know I am here?" Naraku asks using a puppet to talk to her.

"How I know that you are hiding because you are at your weakest point since you are a hanyo you mean?" she asks smirking at the puppet maliciously. "I know many things such as how to get the jewel shards and kill your pest Inuyasha or how you can get rid of your human heart." she adds in a stage whisper.

""Who are you wench?" Naraku growls in anger.

"I am someone you would do your best to befriend,... considering I know your weak point and I know where you've hidden it." she says with a sly smile her turn a twinkling in response to her amusement. "So as we both understand it is in your best interest not to insult me or make me angry.

"I am not fond of games woman!" he snaps frustrated.

"Don't you mean games you can't control Naraku-kun?" she asks sweetly.

""What do you want from me woman?" he asks curious once again.

"I would like to assist you in your silly quest for more power so I can watch a certain miko and hanyo suffer than I can move on to funner things in my life." she answers with a knowing grin.

"Why would I help you?" Naraku asks her softly "When you know so much and could do it yourself?"

"Just like you I would like to play a game with them, as they once played on me. So do we have a deal Naraku?" Kurushimi asks him with a grin.

"I believe we do." Naraku says with a smirk from where he watches in the castle.

Shifting on her feet Kurushimi then races into the castle to appear directly in front of him. "Good now how about we shake hands like partners should when closing a deal, face to face." she says smiling at his shocked look. "What you didn't think your barrier could really keep me out did you Naraku-kun?" she asks with an evil smile.

"I will find out who you are and where you came from youkai wench!" he hisses furiously.

Shrugging her shoulders she says "That is fine as long as you respect me, and do as I say I do not care. Now do we have a deal or not Naraku?"

"Deal!" he snaps holding out a tentacle for her to shake.

"Oh yea, by the way you can stop trying to poison me with your miasma I can create one more toxic than yours." she says as she turns to leave having done what she set out to do. "Oh and Naraku-kun I will be watching you to make sure you behave so don't try and trick me now you hear?" she tosses over her shoulder just before she fades again.

"I want you to watch her every move do not let her escape your sight Kana!" Naraku orders her pissed at being out maneuvered by the strange woman " I will not let some wench out smart me!" he slams his fist into the ground.

"Yes Naraku-sama." Kana whispers walking out of the building to follow Kurushimi.

"I will get you back demon wench" Naraku hisses.

******I n the Future******

"So I have a good question for you Sanzo party?" A young girl with tan skin and orange hair yells as she jumps onto Sanzo's back her green eyes lighting up, "What's wrong with your baka monkey?"

Looking at him Hakkai sighs, "He's been like this for awhile Lirin we can't figure out what's wrong he just follows certain commands and that's it."

"Hey Goku fight me!" she yells turning to the unresponsive buy quietly. "Hey listen to me damnit!" she snaps annoyed with him.

"He only listens to me." Sanzo says with a sigh, "The stupid monkey wont quit acting weird."

"San...zo..." Goku whispers softly looking at him with lost eyes. "Where are we?" he asks blinking and looking around confused. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Goku do you remember anything right now?" Hakkai asks grabbing him by the face watching his eyes try to accustom to the lights.

"No I only remember there being a woman who said to listen to Sanzo that he would protect me and that she would come for me as soon as she came through the well." he says holding his head in confusion.

"That would mean we need to get to the west as soon as possible. This will raise complications that we do not need right now." Sanzo growls out palming his face before he turns to Goku and says, "Goku I believe your sister is finally awakened and that she is coming to find you."

******In a Fortress Hidden in the Mist******

"Hey Onna how do you plan on convincing The Band of Seven to join us?" Shippo asks lounging around in the vine swing he made next to hers.

Sighing she says "I'm not really sure on that front I know they will follow me when I show my power but they will try to over power me at every turn because I am a woman."

Stopping Kurushimi grabs her head in confusion before muttering "Stay with Sanzo he will protect you. As soon as I am finished here we shall meet by the well there my dear little Goku-kun."

"Where did that come from?" Shippo asks worried.

*I think it's from the future.* Himaru says shaken *I think I am missing some of my memories. and that the ones I have, have been tampered with. If so we need to do as we said and finish our business here.*

"I agree with you Himaru I don't like what this could mean though." She says sighing as she looks at Shippo who smiles back softly understanding.

"We could beat them with in an inch of their lives or take away one of the jewel shards and show them that they could never win against us we could also reveal Narakus' plans for them in the end." Shippo adds smiling wickedly changing the topic back to what they needed to do.

*Ohhh Shippo I love your chaotic mind it sends shivers down our spine!* Himaru sighs softly. *You two need only mark them as the Seven Sin Generals and their loyalty is ours to command.*

"Himaru why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kurushimi asks slightly annoyed.

Chuckling she says *Because I so love to see you try and figure something out. You are soo cute when you are hard at work.*

Snorting Kurushimi says "You do this for your own amusement." then she turns to an apparently empty corner and says "Kana it's best if you come out now. You will not be able to send Naraku anything while you are on or near this island."

"If you knew I was here why not just kill me?" Kana asks curious "Why let me live and then enter your fortress?"

*Simple silly girl you are ours we do not injure what belongs to us.* Himaru speaks up taking her Hanyou form standing by Shippo where she pets his head. *Does she always ask these kind of silly questions?* she asks Shippo as he nuzzles her hand.

Laughing at the look on Kanas' face Shippo slips out of his hammock and walks over to her and whispers "Welcome back Pestilence we have so missed you though you are not fully among us yet" Then turning back to Himaru he says aloud, "No she normally almost never says a word."

"Why do you call me such a name?" Kana asks confused.

" Because it is who you are Naraku does not know that he gave birth to two of my War Lords Pestilence and War." Kurushimi chuckles darkly her eyes gaining an unholy light in them.

"Why do you want us as your War Lords Naraku controls us?" Kana questions with a blank look.

*He cannot control what does not belong to him!* Himaru snaps in annoyance.*You belong to me and have since the moment you were born, or in your case since you were created.*

Smirking Shippo tilts her face up to his and asks "Wouldn't you rather be free with your sister. I know you thought that you and her would be free when you did what Naraku wants, but he could never offer you the true freedom that we could. He cannot offer you the power that we do. We offer you the power which could destroy Naraku. The only thing we ask is that you follow Kurushimi-sama to the very end for if you ever betray her you would not live to ever tell the tale." he whispers to her enticingly his eyes swirling in their hypnotic power.

Clucking her tongue distracting Shippo Kurushimi says "Now Shippo dear don't play with the girl. She has no way to resist your swaying eyes."

Backing away quickly Kana snaps "Is this how you plan to convince me by hypnotizing me?"

"You have to excuse Shippo Kana he has been wishing for me to call you for some time now." Kurushimi says softly looking at her sadly "He has waited long for you so he cannot help himself."

"What do you mean?" she asks still cautious of being near them "You act as though I am his mate but I bear no mark speaking of this I was checked the moment I was created."

"Have you checked recently in the past 2 years by any chance?" Kurushimi asks her softly.

Pausing in her response she looks down before answering "No... Why would I have one now when he was born more than 2 years ago?"

"I was born as the kitsune Shippo, but 2 years ago I was reborn as Shippo ne Chaos the right hand of Kurushimi-sama." He tells her lifting up his shirt to reveal purple mirror surrounded by a green flame.

Gasping in shock she looks down at her right side and back at him before lifting the small yukata she wore to reveal her right hip where a small emerald flame had appeared with a purple leaf around it.

"This is actually the most emotion I have ever seen from you Kana you are a very good actor I must say." Kurushimi says amused. "I never expected to ever see a emotion from you and today I got more than three."

"As you said I'm a very good actor." she responds softly.

"Never fear I have a deal for you." Kurushimi says "Allow my dear Shippo to court you in the demon ways and become my War Lord and you can be free along with your sister as long as she works for me all I want you to really do is keep Naraku away from our island he cannot be allowed anywhere near it." she sighs looking at her before asking "Do you agree? For if you take my mark it will kill you if you ever willfully betray me. I will not lie I am a kind but just ruler, and I am not sweet I am the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction reborn!" she says standing up and allowing her full power to fill the room distorting her body's' image. "AND WE ARE NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH DO YOU UNDERSTAND US?" Kurushimi snarls.

"Yes my Lady." Kana responds bowing her head.

*You made the right choice Kana of the Mirror* Himaru adds softly looking at her with hard eyes *I hope you know that you can never turn back from this decision. I will perform the ritual for you on the night of the new moon for that is when darkness shines bright*

"Until then you can stay here and report to him when ever he requires it of you." Kurushimi says taking control again. "Shippo why don't you show her the rooms so that she may pick one for herself."

"That is very kind of you milady." Kana says with a sigh, turning to Shippo she asks "Would you like to escort me to the room now?"

AS MUCH AS I APPRECIATE YOU READING MY STORY REVIEWS ARE COOKIES FOR MY MUSES PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO RESPOND.

AN: Ok so tell me how is it so far no flames for I will report you and I am really sorry I have not updated recently my internet has gone out and I am in the process of getting that fixed in the mean time I have to resort to walking to the mc Donald's 30 mins from where I live so bear with me please. I will update again so luv Kitty and her Muses.

R&R

"OR ELSE!"


	4. A Monk, a Taiji, and a Two Tailed Neko

Chapter 4: A Monk, a Taiji, and a Two Tailed Neko

******In the Future******

"Sanzo what did you mean earlier?" Goku asks as they sat around the camp fire. "What did you mean I have a sister?"

Sighing Sanzo looks at Goku in annoyance, "I found out from the elders just a few weeks ago myself. Apparently you are not the only one who was locked away. Your sister is the Tenshi of Yin and Yang. According to them she committed a great crime when they locked you away and they imprisoned her elsewhere. They do not want to risk you two meeting up, but it seems like a matter of time to me." He explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ew! There's been a female version of the monkey around?" Gojyo complains loudly. "Like one monkey isn't enough!"

Suddenly a gun shot goes off and a bullet passes by his head causing him to stop mid-rant. Turning wide eyes around he notices Sanzo holding an seething Goku by the scruff of his neck. "I suggest you don't do that in front of him. As you can see he gets angry beyond reason."

"Wow didn't know the little tyke had it in him. "Gojyo says watching him warily. "I think I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Finally you say something smart you damn Kappa." Sanzo mutters while smoking his cigarette. "Hakkai when do we move?"

"I believe now would be a good time as any I don't see any good reason to stay right now." He says looking up from the fire an odd look in his eyes. "Sanzo is it possible that Gokus' sister will not come alone?"

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't" Was the cryptic answer he received as they began to pack up.

******Back in the Feudal Area******

"Miroku do you ever think we will find her?" Sango asks the monk as they sit in front of a camp fire.

"Sighing softly he turns to her" Sango I do not know if we ever will but I hope so. We both know that Kagome is a maiden from the future and she could have gone back." he says softly.

Nodding her head sadly she pets Kiara "I really don't believe she is dead. All the clues point towards her being alive and here still. I think she may be this new Demon Ruler that we keep hearing of. There are an abnormal amount of demons after Inuyasha and Kikyo it's either Narakus' new plot or it's her."

"I agree with you on that Sango because I sensed a strange aura from Kagome when Inuyasha betrayed her. It was mavaolent and destructive. It reminds me of a story that Mushin once told me. It's about the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction, due to the fact she was powerful they gathered against her and locked her away inside human shells with constraints surrounding her so that she could not get back to her original power."

"What were the constraints set against her?" Sango asks quietly.

"Well she was always sealed inside a miko and the only way she could be released is if the miko was greatly betrayed by a half demon. And I mean what were the odds of that happening but there was another constraint but I can't remember what it was cause in that case it could have happened to Kikyo." Miroku explains a troubled frown on his face.

"It was that the maiden had to have demon blood in her." Kurushimi says appearing them. "She was to be a pure maiden in heart and body and she had to have demon blood. Kikyo did not have 2 of those things she was not pure in body and she had no demon blood in her."

"Kagome?" Sango asks slightly frightened.

"Yes Sango you are correct it is me but I go by Lady Kurushimi now, as I'm sure you've heard." she says softly watching them with wary of what they may attempt. "I am here to see if you would join us... in my new home as two of my War Lords in the future. You will have to work with The Band of Seven and Kagura and Kana I can have no unrest amongst the ranks but I want two of my War Lords to be you. You are to be War and Famine you are my chosen to help me lead my army into victory."

"That's what you want from us to be your servants?" Miroku growls enraged.

"No you misunderstand me. I want you to help me be my War Lords I want you my trusted friends to help me... if you do not want to than I warn you do not join Inuyasha he and his bitch will die by my hand and no one else's. For now I am using Naraku to blind him but I was hopping that I could offer him to you as your reward or right since he has caused you pain that and Kohaku. With my powers I can restore his life without killing him and still take the jewel shard." she tells them softly turning her head.

"Why do you come to us?" Sango asks "We know that the goddess you have joined with can't possibly agree with this."

*Actually you are wrong silly ningen. I don't care that you are a ningen I have seen you and known you through Kagome and you have the abilities that I want in my War Lords.* Himaru says making her appearance. *I want Kagome.. well Kurushimi happy also, not just so I can be free but also because I care for her she is the only maiden who I found myself growing attached to.* she tells them with a wry grin *So will you be our War Lords and help us fight?"

Nodding her head Sango kneels down "I will fight beside you both of you."

"As will I" Miroku answers bowing down his head. "If you know we are here than do you know where.. " he pauses softly.

"Me?" Shippo asks popping up beside Kurushimi on one knee. Looking up at them he smiles "I've been with my onna this whole time. I will never leave her and now I am her right hand Shippo ne Chaos."

"Shippo I'm so glad you are alright I was worried sick about you to after you didn't come back we didn't know what happened to you and Inuyasha wouldn't help us look for you.. By the time we found Koga.. even he couldn't trace your scent." she says softly holding him tightly.

Embracing her back he sighs breathing in her scent "I've also missed you Sango you are like an aunt to me and Miroku the perverted uncle... We waited cause we didn't know how you would react to us."

"Well I am sorry for the harsh treatment but I only know what I've been told so I didn't know if the Goddess was bidding her time to take her revenge or not... " Miroku explains softly.

*You can call me Himaru-sama I'm not so cruel as to mess with you like this. I need rest before I can be this active again it is tiring trying to keep our entities separate.* she says softly shaking her head *And to answer your question monk no I am not going to go on a war path. The gods owe me now because the upset the balance so I will make their lives a living hell when I get back.* she chuckles softly.

"Hmmm man I hate it when she doesn't warn me first." Kurushimi groans with annoyance. "So are you resolved in this cause as we told Kana you cannot turn your back half way through this. Once you join us there will be no turning back." she adds softly.

"We will follow you Kurushimi-sama." they answer in firm voices bowing down as a sign of respect.

"This is good now I must gather the last and she will be the easiest ... yet the hardest to capture." she growls in annoyance before turning to face them again, "Shippo take them to the island and allow them to get settled when I come back with Kagura then we will explain the rest and show them the land." she orders.

"Yes Hime- chan." Shippo says with a soft laugh as he turns to Miroku and Sango and mentions for them to come closer. "This will be a smooth ride I hope." he warns them right before he pops out of existence.

"No to go find my Little Famine and get her to play for my team." Kurushimi laughs as her voice floats away on the wind, she then disappears in a flash of light blinding all who may have been watching her.

AU; So how is everyone I seem to have only 1 review and I'm working my but off to post this you guys are sucky reviewers by the way I've left some works spwlled wrong can you find them all?

Also very sorry for the short chapter will try to make up for it later!


	5. AU Note

AU

I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been sick and now I just found out someone stole my identity. But I have a few chapeters that I worked out through all of this and I shall post them as soon as I get off work tonite. Once again very sorry life hit me with a hammer recently but me and my Muses are coming back and we shall not drop this story.

Love Darkness and the Muses

Evil Muses: *Don't worry if she doesn't post tonite we will drop snakes in her bed.*

Crazy Muse: I thought we were lighting it on fire.

Hyper Muses: "No! Lets drop water on her!"

Me: "Ok Ok! I get it I will update tonite!"


	6. In Learning How to Catch A Demoness

Chapter 5: In Learning How to Catch A Demoness

In Learning How to Catch A Demoness

"Kagura you seem to be drifting off course more than usual today." Hakudoshi says softly as he rides Entei beside her. "You seem to be distracted."

"That's because you annoy me to the brink of distraction." Kagura answers.

Suddenly another voice joins in ""Funny enough I agree with you Kagura which is why I shall save you from boredom." It says as a sudden gust of wind comes and knocks him back causing him to fall off of Entei. Making the horse dive to try and catch him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagura asks suspicious and on the alert. As the wind seemed to gain a wispy form in front of her.

"I want you to be free with my group. I desire to see the destruction of Naraku and that other filthy hanyou Inuyasha!" it answers before it pauses to calm down. "I'm someone with whom even your sister Kana has placed her trust. If you come with me I can give you your heart back and free you from Narakus' schemes and in the end your planned untimely demise at his hands."

"How do I know that you won't do what he did and enslave me to you?" Kagura asks still staying on guard.

"I need you to be free for you to actually work for me none of my War Lords can be enslaved or tied to anyone but their mate or myself. And even then my bond only goes so deep that it disables you from betraying anything that could cause our group harm. You are free to leave as you see fit but you must be there when there is a battle to be fought." The voice answers softly "I do want you to join us but, only out of your own free will." The voice sighs getting softer by the second.

"Wait!" Kagura shouts trying not to lose the figure that was quickly fading as Hakudoshi was coming back towards them. "I need to make sure my sister Kana also is safe. We are both enslaved by Naraku "

"Your sister is already among us she came to me asking if I would come to you." The voice says amusement lacing its tone. Turning again to face her it sighs, "We must make this convincing for the brat to not report you."

"That I understand." Kagura says with a nod of her head. "But will you keep my sister safe from Naraku?" She asks softly.

"Yes." The voice replies as Hakudoshi begins attacking the wind barrier.

"Then I will join you in your quest as long as I can keep my freedom." Kagura answers softly.

"Good. Now you might want to hold onto your feather cause we're about to get this show started." The voice warns just as another gust of wind wraps around her and blocks her sight of all around her.

************Back on the Island***********

"Do you think Kagura will agree?" Sango asks Kana softly.

"She might if she believes that I have already joined or she may ask that I be allowed to join" Kana says with a soft smile.

In the short time that Kana had been on the Island she had a slow transformation to a taller and more mature body that completed her in every way. She gained green stripes on her wrists matching the ones Shippo also has on his wrists. Sango and Miroku had remained the same but, they had begun a tentative friendship between them and Kana. Learning in the long run that Kana was actually a young demoness trapped under Narakus' spell. In their mutual hate for Naraku they formed a bond that has begun to blossom to a decent companionship.

"Hey what are you guys doing all the way over here Kagura is on her way and you're in the wrong part of the building" Kurushimi says walking towards them quietly, scaring Sango and Miroku.

"Damnit Kuru will you stop that?" Sango snaps as Miroku and the others laugh.

"You will learn to sense me soon Sango." She answers smiling at her. "So are you guys just going to stand here or are you going to go and greet Kagura?" she asks them as they stare at her for a few and then they smile and head off to the other side of the mansion. "That's still the wrong way silly ducklings." She laughs again.

"Well which direction are we going? Kana questions softly turning around to face her.

"Up and West." She answers after pausing for a moment. "Or it could be down and East." She adds to their annoyance. "I don't think I really remember."

"Onna?.." Shippo asks with a whine.

"Hmm..? Oh sorry Shippo, she was coming in through the North tower with me." she says when he calls her name clearing her mind of whatever stray thoughts were there.

********On the North Tower********

"Kagura!" Kana yells walking up to her as the mini tornado drops her to the ground gently. "Welcome to Chaos Island." She adds with a smirk as Kagura stares at the others in shock.

"What are they doing here Kana?" She snaps starring at Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kiara wary of any sudden movements. "And where is that woman that brought me here?"

"Hi I'm over here and my name is Kurushimi, not Woman." She snaps softly. "Everyone here is here because you four are my Four Horseman. My long lost War Lords." She sighs "I have brought all of you here in order to help you regain your old powers but, first I must explain to you what I mean by all of this."

"That would be a good idea Kuru." Shippo says with a grin.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kagura asks arrogantly trying to come off unaffected.

"Because I hold the power to your freedom." Kurushimi says turning and leading the way back into the manor.

Upon entering a meeting room Kurushimi mentions for everyone to sit down in the chairs surrounding the oval table. After wards she walks to a wall in the room and places her hand on the wall showing a section panel that moves over to allow her to reach inside and pull out a bag.

"In this bag I hold pieces of your former lives to learn who we once were in the far past you must touch the item I give you." She pauses to look at each of them to let her point reach them.

"For Sango your necklace that Miroku gave you when you were wedded." Kurushimi states pausing to hand her the necklace.

"Miroku your real staff that you used to defeat your enemies, because somehow the ring that Sango gave you is passed to you in each lifetime." She says pulling out gold staff with silver rings at the top and bottom. "For Kagura your true fan of the wind, you could destroy cities and empires with one lazy flick of your wrist." She laughs fondly pulling out a small white *gunsen with blue wisps decorating it.

"And lastly for Kana you wielded the Mirror of Destiny, it allowed you to see certain events from the future and see into someone's heart and soul. You could control a person by looking them in the eyes forcing their will to bend to yours." She finishes producing an almost solid black mirror that had an ornate red handle with emerald studs lining the top.

Looking as each grabs their item from where she placed them Kurushimi could see the acknowledgement of her statements in their eyes. As they griped their items tightly in their hands they all turned to her with sad yet joyful looks in their eyes. Smiling at them softly Kurushimi sighs as their energy clashes and rises until it slows down and their tempers calm.

"Himaru-sama how have you gone on existing so long locked away like this?" Miroku asks softly holding Sango's hand tightly in his.

"Yes we at least had one another on a subconscious level but you have been left alone." Sango agrees angry.

*No if you remember they killed my Youkai lover and then my kit in front of me, and finally after letting me watch them die, they chained me. I have had my kit in each life, but never my lover. Each time we have met he has only wanted to kill me or use me.* She says shaking her head softly at them. *Now though with Kurushimi's help we can all return to the heavens and have our revenge.* She adds with a growl as the whole building begins to shake.

"Onna?." Shippo calls softly touching her arm. "Remember you have to keep calm. Otherwise they will sense the spike in energy and send out bounty hunters." He warns her quietly.

Quieting down she sighs before reverting back to Kurushimi "I am sorry about the fact that you are all stuck here but we will do all we can to release you from this curse, and Kagura and Kana do not worry for you cannot be faulted for what has happened in the past nor shall we hold you accountable for them." She says softly looking them each in the eye.

"You know this is highly annoying not being able to express ourselves in a sufficient manner. I think Goku is starting to look for us in the other time." Kurushimi adds as an after thought "We need to start the beginning of the end for all Kami alike."

"Ok then how to you plan to combine our powers.?" Kana asks curiously.

"Well I don't have to connect you like Himaru-sama and I are all I needed to do was awaken them. Now that I have alerted you of who you once were so now you may access their or rather your powers. In times of a crisis they may take over and command your body and defeat whoever it may be." She explains with a soft grin. "Now who wants to help me steal the *Shichinintai?" she asks with a fanged smirk as the others join in.

AU. Glad I got this chapter down now that I escaped Evils clutches I can add more chapters lol.

Evil Muse: Hey don't you blame me I'm not the one who got her laptop broken.

Hyper Muse: But you kinda helped it happen Evil...

Evil Muse: Did you say something Hyper?

Hyper Muse: ... Nooooooo...

Me: will you two please stop taking the laptop I'm trying to talk here. *sigh*

By the way Gunsen is a kind of Japanese war fan and Shichinintai is Japanese for Band of Seven.


	7. How to Catch a Mercenary

Chapter 6: How to Catch a Mercenary

How to Catch a Mercenary

"Talking" ~Telepathy~ ^demon language^ *Himaru talking* $All Talking$

"So Bankotsu what are we doing today?" Jakotsu asks as he swings his legs back and forth on the rock he's perched on.

"I don't really know Jakotsu but I have a feeling something big is going to happen today and we are going to like it." He answers mysteriously "I can't really say what it is that has me all wound up, but whatever it is it's going to be good." He adds smiling.

"Hmm….. It looks like you already knew I was coming over." Kurushimi laughs sitting on a tree branch watching them. "But then again you always did seem to know when I was coming to visit you." She adds with a smirk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here woman?" Bankotsu growls instantly on guard.

"Ohh are we going to do this again?" she asks a devilish smirk on her face.

"What do you mean again?" Jakotsu growls annoyed.

"Jakotsu I'm so glad you haven't changed a single bit." Kurushimi sighs looking at him with a happy grin. "And I meant that do you want to fight only to lose and then admit defeat to a woman?" she says saucily.

"Woman I am going to kill you where you sit!" Jakotsu snarls whipping out his sword Jakotsuto he arcs it up to slash down the branch that Kurushimi had been occupying. "Where the hell is she?" he growls looking around to find evidence that he had killed her.

"You know it's not nice to attack a lady?" she whispers in Jakotsus' ear from behind. "Now are we done playing this game of tag boys? I have something interesting to show you that will render the jewel shards in your foreheads or necks useless other than as an extra source of power." She says smiling at the two of them.

"We're listening..." Bankotsu says leaning on his Banryuu.

***********Inuyasha Forest**********

"Inuyasha can you feel that?" Kikyo asks him quietly as she looks around the forest worried.

"There is nothing there Kikyo I don't know what you've been feeling lately but I am starting to get that same feeling you've been speaking of. The animals and other demons in the area are strangely quiet in the area." Inuyasha says quietly looking around them with wary eyes.

"Now you get what I've been trying to tell you for so long." Kikyo tells him softly "There is evil on the rise. Chaos is gaining a foothold in the world once more. We have to watch our backs I believe that there is something to beware in the future." She adds softly.

"Fine well I can train to get stronger and you can use your spiritual powers to help me defeat all those who are dumb enough to try and mess with us or get in my way." Inuyasha growls looking around for more enemies.

"But Inuyasha you are not getting what I'm trying to tell you!" Kikyo snaps annoyed with him. "There is something big coming! Bigger than Naraku ! Bigger than the Shikon no Tama! We need to be more careful than before."

"Why are you so worried? We haven't even come across anything yet. So you need to stop worrying and keep up with me in making sure we stay alive and defeat Naraku." Inuyasha says gripping her shoulders tightly.

**********In a Cave Outside the Southern Boarder**********

"So who are you and why do we feel the need to trust you?" Bankotsu asks her bluntly as soon as they enter the cave and sit down. "Why are you here now why not approach us before now?"

Sighing Kurushimi answers "Well before I was trapped in an unsavory form and I did not have my full powers." She pauses to create an illusion next to her that resembled her old self. "You've seen me before in that form and you protected me from Jakotsu who wanted to injure me because he was mad you found me attractive." she says with a grin to Jakotsu.

"YOU!" Jakotsu snaps in anger drawing Jakotsuto again to attack. "You are Inuyashas' wench!"

"Don't you ever say that to me!" Kurushimi snaps as a tornado of power whips around the cave slamming him into the cave wall. "I am not nor will I ever be that bastards wench do you understand me?" she snarls as she attempts to calm down. Her out burst of power having caused them all to be thrown roughly back towards the cave walls.

"You really know how to piss her off, you always have." Shippo chuckles from the cave entrance automatically calming Kurushimi down with his presence. "Hey onna why don't we just tell them what is truly going on so that you don't have to kill him?" He says with a chuckle.

"Ok..." She sighs softly calming down. "Ok I will try to stay calm, but he always got under my skin, I have half a mind to just kill him just so I don't have to deal with him with and his abilities." She grumbles lowly.

"Will you stop arguing with Jakotsu and just explain to me what is happening?" Bankotsu growls annoyed.

"Ok well what would you say if I told you that you were once a demi-god?" Kurushimi asks calmly. "That you used to be my Seven Deadly Warriors each of you named after a sin."

"I'd say I like where this conversation is going." Bankotsu says with a grin. "Now how is it that you would know this information, or if it's even true."

"My little Wrath of course it's true, you and my annoying Lust here are my two favorites you and War always did get along when it came to battle strategies and plans. It was so funny to watch Lust and Famine plan their next trick on you two." She says with a smirk.

"So you believe that we are warriors that used to embody the Seven Deadly sins?" Jakotsu asks skeptical of what he was hearing. "Though this does sound amazing and you do have me pegged for the right sin."

"Yes I know this sounds unbelievable but it is indeed very true." Kurushimi says with a grin "All you have to do is come with me to my island and I will show you all who you all truly are."

"I'm going to follow you to your island and my brothers shall come along also with us and they must be allowed to go wherever I am to go." Bankotsu says with a grin.

"They all may come with us because it is necessary for them to be there but they may not be there when we must talk. You and I have many things that must be discussed in private that I cannot let be heard by other people just yet." She says softly with a small grin.

"Fine." He agrees with a matching grin. "Jakotsu gather the boys."

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu unsure, "Is this really a good idea big brother? Can we really trust this woman?" he asks.

"Look you don't have to trust me just come with me if want to live after Naraku is done with you." Shippo says annoyed with the delaying. "If you don't want to really be alive and have real power than stay here we have bigger fish to fry." he snaps eyes flashing.

"We're coming." Jakotsu snaps back "Man you sure have gotten snappier. I miss your cuter form." he adds with a grin as he turns away to gather the rest of the Shichinintai.

********Back at Chaos Island********

*Kit I need you to gather the brothers all in one room so that I can explain what is happening right now.* Himaru orders softly as she walks around the room adding little symbols here and there around the room. *We have to make sure that this ritual is executed exactly as it is supposed to be.*

"Yes Himaru-sama." Shippo responds leaving the room to go and retrieve the band of Seven.

&In Kurushimis' Mindscape&

"So we just move forward with this ritual and they will merge with their past selves?" Kurushimi asks curiously.

*Yes they will do what is slowly happening to Miroku and the others.* Himaru explains quietly watching as their youkai form appears next to them.

^There is something wrong with them.^ Youkai says softly ^They have something in them that does not belong. ^ It growls in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Kurushimi asks confused, "The jewel Shards?"

^No they have a piece of that hanyo in them. It is trying to escape but they are unconsciously stopping the parasite from leaving and spilling our secrets. ^ She says explains not completely sure of it herself.

*That damn bastard Naraku has tried one too many times to look in on my secrets although, I will admit they involve stealing his best people* Himaru says with a dark chuckle. *At least he is smart enough to worry about what I'm up to.*

"That's Shippo calling out to us we may want to return to our body so that we may explain exactly what is going to be happening to them." Kurushimi says with a small grin.

$Agreed.$ they all say as Himaru takes control again and listens in on what Shippo tells the Shichinintai correcting him at necessary intervals.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt us in any sort of way?" Bankotsu asks one last time before the ritual begins.

*I will not lie to you, yes you will feel mild pain depending on your personal tolerance for it then it will stop before it becomes an unexplainable pain that will knock you out for a few days. When you wake up it will be to your old and new memories and a body full of new powers and whatnot.* Himaru says with a wave of her hand. *Then you Bankotsu will realize why we needed to talk to you alone.* She says with a small smile.

"Lets do this then." Renkotsu growls eagerly as he thinks of all the power awaiting him. "You did sya that this will bring us more power."

*You asked for it. Remember that when you are cursing my name.* Himaru says as she steps in the middle of the ritual circle activating the spell. *Through Air, Earth, Water, Fire, and Void! By the swiftness of the air I summon thee! By the strength of the earth I summon thee! With the passion of water I summon thee. With the heat of fire I summon thee! By the vastness of the void I summon thee!* As each element was called a representation appeared. *Those who were sent away by the wrongs of the gods return to your places in the world! Reclaim what was once yours and find your revenge in their boiling blood!* Himaru shouts to the heavens.

As the last words are said she is struck by a bolt of lightning that spreads from her to the seven surrounding her engulfing them all in a brilliant white light. When the light was cleared the Himaru was left standing in the middle with the Band of seven unconscious on the ground around her each with a glowing mark on their wrists.

* Through Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Void! By the swiftness of the air I finish my deed! By the strength of the earth I finish my bond! With the passion of water I gain my justice! With the heat of fire I vanquish all foes! By the vastness of the void I show no mercy!* Himaru sighs through pain and exhaustion. *To all who harm my own does death sweep upon them! My vengeance be done!* She growls before fainting.

******In The Future******

"She has regained them!" Goku shouts half awake, "She is almost ready to come to us. Soon the Kami will pay and we will get justice for all that has been done wrong. We will free Nataku and Li will regret ever messing with us!"

"What is the little monkey talking about?" Gojyo asks sitting up confused his sleep.

"War. And it's coming fast. I don't know if Homura will be our biggest worry soon." Sanzo says with a sigh as he rests his head against the window. "This is becoming very annoying."

"Well at least we know the coming events won't be boring." Hakkai says with a grin.

"I don't think I will like this new addition. No matter how cute she is." Gojyo growls flopping back down against his covers with an annoyed groan.

A.U.

We are so sorry for the late updates but we have uploaded two chapters so please don't kill us!

Soooo what do you think? Do you think it worked? What do they want to talk to Bankotsu about so much? Will the Gods have their way? You don't know… well looks like I gotta go catch my muse they seem to have run away again.

Crazy Muse: "Catch me if you can… he he..."

Me: "No the last time I tried to catch you; you threw a pipe boom at me! HELL NO!"

Crazy Muse: "I'm going to find Hyper Muse instead. She at least plays games with me"

Me: "No she helps you cause trouble for me.

Crazy Muse: "Exactly!" *Runs away cackling madly.

"From all of us READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE!" My Muses.


	8. Chapter 7 How to Teach an Old Dog New Tr

Chapter 7: How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks Part1

How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks Part 1

*Himaru Talking* "Regular Talking" ^Demon Talking^ ~Telepathic Speech~

***********On Chaos Island*********

"What the hell happened Shippo?" Miroku growls when Shippo exits the chamber room with Kurushimi hanging limp in his arms. "Why is she unconscious Kit?"

"Remember your place War! You are a War Lord, and I am her Right Hand of Chaos!" he snaps turning on him with a feral look in his eyes. "She is hurt from doing the ritual and she needs rest." Shippo snarls, "I will not have you interfering in her recovery!"

"War, Miroku don't start this, you need to remember who you follow here and remember who both Himaru-sama and Kurushimi-sama value most." Sango calls to each of his personas, while grabbing a hold of his arm in an attempt to calm his nerves. "You can not help anyone if you do not calm down and think things through. You are the General of War you are supposed to be smarter than this now prove it!"

"She is right you have to stop." Kagura says softly walking towards them. "He is her kit as well and he has been there for her through all of her trials. If anyone can help her get better he can."

Bowing his head in shame Miroku sighs before turning back to face Shippo, "I'm sorry Shippo I don't know what came over me." He says trying to explain, "I... I really don't know where the feeling came from. I am deeply ashamed of my actions. I will accept any punishment that you deem worthy" Miroku says bowing at the waist.

"I am taking my Onna to her room. You are to handle any and all prisoners that are captured for the next two weeks." Shippo snarls not facing him still as he tries to calm down. "Do not disturb us unless we are in danger!" he orders menacingly right before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"He seems really pissed Miroku-san" Kana says softly coming into the hallway. "You better let me try to calm him down before you talk to him again. He will probably drop the punishment when he has had time to calm down and Kurushimi-sama is awake." she adds looking at the chamber room "Also someone might want to get the Shichinintai up off the Ritual Chambers floor." Kana adds looking to the Shichinintai.

**********In Kurushimis' Room**********

"Onna I told you to be careful…." Shippo sighs softly lying her down on the bed "You knew they were looking for just that opportunity to strike at you and kill your still mortal body. I don't understand why you didn't listen to me." He whispers lying beside her to sleep.

"I'm not dead Kit so calm down." Kurushimi whispers in her sleep. "Sleep now silly kit." She sighs softly.

Pulling him close to her to her body she hugs and tucks his head under her chin. Smiling at her he snuggles back with her holding her just as tightly back. closing his eyes he takes a deep breath breathing in her scent.

Shaking his head Shippo laughs "Even when you're sleeping you try to comfort me."

**********The Next Morning In Kurushimis' Room**********

"Hey look I think she's waking up!" a voice shouts excited over her head.

"Wha?" Kurushimi pops out of bed looking at everyone in her bed warily. A knife materlizes in her hand being held up to someones throat. Shaking her head to clear her fuzzy sight she notices who is in her room. Ccalming down slightly and sitting back down. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" she snarls at the Shichinintai pulling her knife from Jakotsus' throat.

"We thought we would come and say hi to you, and see how you were doing Hime-Chan." Jakotsu laughs at her, rubbing his throat where the knife was held.

"Lust I will kill you soon at this rate." She growls pissed off. "How long were we all out?" She asks suddenly the becoming serious.

"You were unconscious for a week and we were unconscious for three days total." Bankotsu answers her sitting off to the side of her bed. "We were kinda worried about how you were doing so we finally convinced Chaos to let us in your room."

"Well this is a surprise, but why are all of you in my room?" She asks again in a slightly scary tone of voice.

"Well I was just leaving!" Jakotsu shouts running away "See you guys if you're still alive." He calls to his brothers from out the door.

"Bankotsu you stay the rest of you may leave." Kurushimi orders softly moving to sit up once more.

"We have to talk Kurushimi-hime." Renkotsu tells her before making his way out of the room last.

Nodding her head in understanding she watches as he and the others leave her and Bankotsu alone.

"So why do you want to talk to me and only me?" Bankotsu asks softly looking confused. "I don't seem to have all of my memories of the past some key ones concerning the two of us are missing." He tells her quickly.

Sighing Kurushimi looks away and tells him, "We were once lovers you, I, and our third, but he is lost to us at the moment. You were my lovers, my mates for always and forever." She whispers softly "We were set to be bonded when the other gods came and ruined everything." Taking a deep breath she continues. "They did not know of you all of us had decided to keep you a secret until we were bonded that way they could not take you from us too early."

Shaking his head he tells her "But they did and somehow they twisted us to hate you in our future selves…., but I still wanted you. Every time I've wanted you I didn't want to kill you though…. Why did the spell not work correctly?"

Smiling sheepishly at him she says "I messed with their spell work so that I received a part of it instead of you two receiving the whole of the curse therefore we would all hate but still love one another." She explains to him.

"Who is our third person though?" Bankotsu asks confused. "It can't be that disgusting Mutt, or Spider!" he snaps.

"No they are the ones who need to die so we can free Himaru-sama and the others from our realm. Their true bodies have been hidden and we must first punish those idiots and then we can find the bodies and release their sprits." She says softly before adding, "And we have to find a demon that is strong enough to complete us. For you both represent one side of a coin human and demon, good and bad it's quite odd really." She says with a chuckle.

"Do you believe it could be Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asks her with a grin. "That would show the mutt."

"True if he was to see the three of us together as he died would bring me great satisfaction." Kurushimi agrees with a grin. "He has been chasing me saying I'm his mate since I changed and was reborn. It made me wonder as I kept leaving him if there was any truth to his words."

"You've been out witting The Oh Mighty Lord Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asks with a laugh. "Kami I can bet he is pissed as hell right now."

"Yep but I can give a shit less until he learns I am not going to roll over and do what he wants damnit!" she snaps causing a cold chill to suddenly appear in the room.

You never were even when you were human." Bankotsu sighs with a grin, "You know if you want I could go speak to the moron and try to talk some sense into him." He tells her softly as he moves closer to her.

"That would please me very much Wrath." Kurushimi purrs before rising from the bed and snapping her fingers causing her to be instantly garbed in her usual uniform.

"Why must you always play with me Kuru?" He whines as they leave the room.

Smirking she turns and looks at him "Because I find great amusement in it and so my kit doesn't try and poison you in your sleep." She says without any remorse.

"Well I'm going to go teach an old dog new tricks!" Bankotsu says with a grin.

"Fine with me but make sure you don't use any special gifts and don't lose your jewel shards we need the bloody jewel to free all of us." Kurushimi warns him quickly.

**********On the Western Territory**********

"Yo Sesshomaru what are you up to you old dog?" Bankotsu yells down from his perch in a tree a few ways up from him.

"What do you want you pawn?" Sesshomaru growls at him in aggervation. "I do not have the time to deal with pests like you at the moment."

"Well you might want to find some time if you wish to find the elusive Kurushimi-dono." He says with a smirk as Sesshomaru freezes slightly at his words.

"What do you know of her?" he snaps pissed.

Smiling at him Bankotsu asks, "Why should I tell you any of this? She is obviously hiding from you for a reason. I mean you must have done something to piss the woman off." He adds with a grin "I mean not even Jakotsu can piss her off that bad to make her hide from him."

AU So what do you think is it Sesshomaru or some other handsome demon that can top him in the spot for Kurushimi's heart. Also if you would like a choice in who dies first Inuyasha or Naraku vote in the poll on my profile. If you leave me a Review me and my Muses will luv you forever and I will keep Crazy Muse from killing people I swear…. If that is possible. Lol I hope you enjoyed this Chapter I will do my best to upload more and faster.


	9. 8How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks Par

Chapter 8: How to Teach An Old Dog New Tricks Part2

How to Teach An Old Dog New Tricks Part 2

To all my wonderful reviewers and people who have added my story to their favorites or their alerts, thank-you for saving the world from my angry muses … lol.

"Talking" ~Telepathy~ ^demon language^ *Himaru talking* $All Talking$ (Thoughts)

**********Where We Left off********** **********On the Western Territory**********

"Yo Sesshomaru what are you up to you old dog?" Bankotsu yells down from his perch in a tree a few ways up from him.

"What do you want you pawn?" Sesshomaru growls at him in aggravation. "I do not have the time to deal with pests like you at the moment."

"Well you might want to find some time if you wish to find the elusive Kurushimi-dono." He says with a smirk as Sesshomaru freezes slightly at his words.

"What do you know of her?" he snaps pissed.

Smiling at him Bankotsu asks, "Why should I tell you any of this? She is obviously hiding from you for a reason. I mean you must have done something to piss the woman off." He adds with a grin "I mean not even Jakotsu can piss her off that bad to make her hide from him."

**What's Happening Now**….

"What do you know about the woman?" Sesshomaru asks in aggregation. "And where can I find her?" He growls cracking out his poison whip.

"I just told you she doesn't want you to find her!" he says with a grin. "I'm here to teach you some new tricks. To prove to her that old dogs can learn new tricks." He adds smiling, as he dodges Sesshomaru's poison whip.

"I am not my brother! Some mutt you can tame you pathetic pest now tell me what I want to know before I kill you!" Sesshomaru snaps becoming more infuriated by the second.

"First she doesn't like it when you call her 'Woman' or 'Wench' that really pisses her off by the way." Bankotsu says blocking another blow with his Banryu. "And she doesn't like to be attacked for no reason, or unprovoked. You can't piss her off in general really" he adds with a shrug of his shoulders. "And just for the record I would like to let you know that we don't think you are anything like that idiot mutt brother of yours!" He yelps ducking a swipe at his head.

"Why are you telling me this pest?" Sesshomaru snarls his curiosity snagged. "Why should I trust a single word that comes out of your mouth when I know you are Narakus' pawn?" He snaps raising his whip again ready to strike at the earliest opening.

Smirking again Bankotsu hops back up to his perch he answers the question. "Because dear Sesshomaru-sama I believe that you could be her other mate." Turning his back on him he prepares to leave before adding over his shoulder, "By the way she enjoys fruits."

Looking after him Sesshomaru ponders aloud "Fruits?" slightly confused he asks aloud "He wants me to get her fruits?... to apologize?" he looks annoyed "Lord Sesshomaru does NOT apologize!" he snaps in a biting tone. Turning away with a snarl of unbridled fury he wraps his whip around a tree.

"Well looks like you will be one lonely demon than" Bankotsu's voice floats back on the wind taunting him with mocking laughter.

Snarling in anger Sesshomaru pulls his whip breaking the tree near by in half as he roars his anger to the sky.

**********With Naraku**********

"Kana what has taken you so long to come back have you heard anything from Kagura yet?" Naraku growls angry that his minions are being swiped from under his nose.

Walking towards him Kana answers "Kagura was interrupted by a Wind Sprit that was not happy that she had wondered into their lands that is why she and Hakudoshi were separated. I myself could not follow Lady Kurushimi where she went there is a fierce barrier surrounding her that wards off the mirrors ability to see anywhere around her or in her domain."

"Damn I need to know who this woman is and where she came from!" Naraku snaps throwing a crystal at the wall shattering it into pieces. "I can't even attempt to control what I can't see!"

Suddenly Shippo appears in his Chaos garb, "My Mistress has a task she would like your help in." he says quietly. "What will your answer be?" Pausing still bowed he waits for an answer.

"What would your Mistress require of me?" Naraku growls his anger and fury clear in his voice.

"We need you to die of course." He says with a dark grin as Naraku growls and immediately goes on the defensive as the fox rushes at him.

********** With Inuyasha and Kikyo**********

Traveling through the country side still on the lookout for shards of the jewel and signs of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Kikyo are on the outskirts of a village that they recently helped 'save' from evil snake spirits that were stealing the souls of the villagers woman and children alike.

"Inuyasha haven't we traveled enough yet?" Kikyo asks annoyed, "We haven't caught any shards, the traitors, or Naraku."

"Listen here Kikyo we keep going.." Pausing Inuyasha looks around for a second sniffing the air quickly. "Kikyo I smell him! I smell Naraku that bastard!" he snaps pissed as hell.

Grabbing his arm she holds him back whispering, "Wait Inuyasha what if it's a trap, remember he has gotten you once before the same way." She reminds him quickly. "We should be wary and form a plan first before we just go rushing in and get ourselves killed."

"What do you suggest we do than because we don't have Miroku, Sango, or the others to help us out anymore ever since I chose you over Kagome. I still feel as though we could have done that differently." He tells her slightly annoyed.

"We should plan out our attack strategy otherwise we may fall for whatever trap Naraku has set for us." Kikyo tells him just as an explosion rocks the ground and they are both thrown apart.

Looking at her Inuyasha yanks his sword from it's sheath and runs in the direction of the blast to see what was happening in Naraku's direction. Reading himself for the long battle he knew was ahead.

Shaking her head in anger she growls "Damn you Inuyasha!"

"Funny I used to say that a lot too huh Kikyo?" Kurushimi says appearing as a phantom ghost of Kagome behind her.

"How are you here?" Kikyo hisses surprised. "I... you can't be here I made sure of it you can't steal him back from me we have bonded!" Pulling out her bow and arrow she snarls, "This time I will make sure you die for real!"

Cocking her head to the side Kurushimi asks with a dark chuckle. "Oh you mean that's why you blocked the well with your dark energy?" Moving a step closer she says "You honestly believe I came here for you or Inuyasha. No Kikyo I'm dead because of you and I will let him know about how you tried to kill me on one than more occasion. I will gain my revenge so that I may move on and Naraku is going first." She giggles insanely, before disappearing from view with a parting insane giggle. "You better watch your back from now on Kikyo cause Kagome is coming to play with you!"

"Damnit! She wasn't supposed to die and come back… that explains why I don't have her complete soul yet." Kikyo mutters to herself. "I can't believe that wench is back again. Why can't the dead stay dead?" she rants annoyed.

"Isn't that a funny yet hypocritical question Kikyo?" Kagome asks coming back to taunt her, "You do remember that you are also dead right Kikyo? I mean you did try to steal my soul to put into your clay pot body." She sings softly.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouts running towards her and right through Kurushimis' astral form that wavers and disappears, "Naraku is dead! He was killed by me and Bankotsu and the Band of Seven! We did it we are free!' he shouts picking her up and swinging her around with a crazy grin on his face.

"Did you see anything just now as you ran towards me?" Kikyo asks curiously as she looks around her for traces of what she had just seen. "Anything strange at all about the fight or after it?"

"Yea I mean other than the fact that the Shichinintai was there and actually helped me, I was gonna say that you had great timing with that arrow you shot." He tells her calming down a little. "It came just at the right moment and it sealed the deal killing Naraku by combining with my Wind Scar."

Grabbing his arm tightly she hisses, "Inuyasha that wasn't me!" cursing in anger and frustration she looks around in wild fear.

Stopping to look at her he asks, "Well if it wasn't you who could it have been? The arrow looked just like yours except the color was a little off it looked almost like a mix between yours and Kagomes'." He tells her confused.

"Inuyasha I think Kagome died before she reached her home." Kikyo whispers to him in a soft voice. "I think I saw her ghost when you were fighting. Right before you showed up her ghost appeared and it was angry with me. It said that it would gain its' vengeance on all that wronged her while she was alive." She finishes looking around scared. "I think she is responsible for Narakus' death, and if I'm right she will come for us next!" she says panicking.

Looking at her slightly confused Inuyasha asks "Why don't you just banish the spirit?" he suggests softly trying to comfort her. "You are a priestess so you should be able to help Kagome move along to the afterlife."

"No Inuyasha I cannot help Kagome do to the fact that she was a priestess when she was alive she cannot be stopped, a priestesses spirit is just in its vengeance." Kikyo groans in annoyance. While thinking to herself (I knew I should have gotten rid of her sooner!)

"Well all we can do is find and warn the others and hopefully they will see reason and help us in our efforts to stop Kagome." Inuyasha tells her softly before kissing her on the lips. "Now I believe that I deserve a reward for the defeat of Naraku, Kikyo."

"Yes Inuyasha I believe you do." Kikyo purrs back with a grin on her face.

{"Uummmm I'm not sure if I should add in the M rated stuff espically considering the fact that ffn has been banning and erasing stories left and right. so if anyone wants the ending as not so cool as I hope it would be.}

**AU **

"**So dear readers I am wondering if anyone out there would agree to be my lovely beta sometimes a girl needs help and I know I do with my stressful RL and being married and having to change states because the of my job. ..." Gets smacked by Evil Muse**

"**Hey woman stop your bitching and get back to work the readers want chapters not your life story" Evil muse**

**Beats up Evil muse and ties her back up… "Sorry about that. I don't know how she keeps getting out. Back to what I was saying. I will have the next chapter before next week gets here so wish me luck and I am still looking for a beta so if you would like to apply for the job be warned Evil and Crazy Muse do tend to escape their bonds every… HeLP!"**

**"Well Kitty is gone now so please leave the message at the beep." Crazy Muse**

**"BEEP!" Crazy and Evil Muse**

"**SAVE ME!" I scream threw the gag as I'm dragged away. "Check the next chapter for M rated material..."**


End file.
